Make me mad
by Gaahina chan
Summary: Mhmm lets just say how Neji and Ino think about each other after Ino seduced him... And obviously how it developed.. NejixIno
1. Chapter 1

**Gaahina chan: … without comments. So just read and enjoy. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto... sadly TT**

**-o-**

_**Make me mad**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_Thud _

_Thud_

_Crack_

The wood log fell down into pieces.

…_Huh_

He directed his gaze towards the sky. It was going to rain soon.

_Tap_

_Tap_

He stared at the manor in front of him, the Hyuuga Manor. It was big and… depressing. He glanced at the compound one more time before he walked away.

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

_Tap_

He noticed a figure not too far away.

_Who is?_

Long blond hair flew in the misty air. He saw long pale arms reaching for a pair of pots in the outside of the flower shop. Him being the gentleman that he is offered some help to the tired, desperate, soaked woman.

"Can I help you?"

"Please, I'm totally screwed up"

They quickly carried the pots inside of the shop. He turned to the woman and recognized her as a kunoichi because of her forehead protector.

"Thank you…"

Her words seemed to disappear in the air as she noticed the man beside her. She quickly glared at him and turned away so he couldn't see her face.

His eyes widened a bit at the woman's reaction.

"Neji…Hyuuga Neji"

"Yes I know so!"

"What's your problem?!" he glared.

She grunted something and crossed her arms. In an attempt to push him outside of the shop, Neji rapidly grabbed her wrists and looked at her face.

His eyes explored her blue ones and before she knew it, he was smirking uncontrollably.

_Sky blue eyes_

_Long blond hair tied in a high ponytail_

_Loud mouthed attitude_

"You… you are from the chuunin exams"

At this point, Ino's cheeks turned red and her eyes widened.

"What? Don't you want to seduce me another time?"

His smirk grew even more when her eyes expressed killing intent. She tried to get away but he was stronger than her.

"Well…?"

…

Ino smirked and Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Flattering yourself Hyuuga?"

"…"

"Cause I've heard people talking about you…"

Ino smiled triumphantly when Neji's face turned red because of the anger. His hands tightened around her wrists and Ino winced.

"Go any further and I may not respond because of the consequences…."

"Oh please Hyuuga sempai… Are you getting mad at me because of little things like that… or maybe…it is truth?

He gritted his teeth and in a second she was cornered into the wall behind her.

"Let go you fucking bastard! What are you going to do anyway?! Does this means anything to you?!! Or are you just going to prove me wrong!!?"

_Silence_

Not letting go of her wrists, he kissed her with so much force and anger that Ino could feel the heat irradiating from his body.

She tried to fight but his grip was amazingly strong. Before she even noticed… she felt her heart pounding furiously and her lips slowly responding to his demanding kiss.

_Neji…_

"Don't ever judge my sexual preferences Yamanaka"

And he was gone.

-o-

_3 years after_

As their lips moved upon each other, she felt nervousness on her stomach. She quickly pulled away and stared at him. His eyes held worry and desire. Hers held a bit of confusion and sadness.

"You're beautiful"

"You always say that" She turned her body away form him and glance at him from the corner of her eye. As she stood up, she felt his hands grab her shoulders.

"I love you"

"No you don't. You don't need me. I'm just a rebound…"

She grabbed her pouch and walked away. Never turning around, she held the tears until she stomped in her apartment.

Ever since that night, they never spoke to each other.

-o-

It was a dark and moonless night. Ino held her tea cup and sipped it carefully for not breaking it. As she putted her cup down, she turned her eyes to the sky. Even though it was moonless, the stars shone brightly. She smiled, she loved stargazing. The scent of roses only made it more peaceful.

Ino looked around. Nobody was there except from a few customers of the tea shop. She sipped the last of her tea and left the money on the table.

As she walked away, she decided to get the long route through the training grounds. She wasn't in the mood for sleeping so she decided to train a bit. When she found a spot she tied her hair up and looked around searching for something.

_Perfect…_

She walked to a nearby tree and started walking on it. She reached a bird nest only to see an injured bird. She sat down on the grass and putted the bird on it.

_Now… focus the chakra_

Glowing green hands reached for the poor animal. Her hands grazed around its wings and peak.

She didn't notice a tall man behind her. The man observed the healing process and as soon as she finished he revealed himself.

"I didn't know you had medic abilities"

"That's because you don't know me. What are you doing here?" she replied turning around meeting white eyes.

"As an ANBU, I'm responsible of checking the village at night and then I saw a mysterious chakra in the forest and I decided to check over" he responded in one clear sentence.

"Well as you see, I'm not an intruder or something similar. So go away" Ino putted her hands on her hips in a demanding manner.

_I don't want to see you…_

"Meet me here tomorrow at night. We need to talk"

-o-

Neji's P.O.V.

I saw her healing that bird. She was even more beautiful than before. Her shiny eyes and her long hair remained the same, perfectly fitting her long pale form. She was like a goddess, even thought there was no moon, she emitted a glow that blinded my eyes.

I haven't seen her since years. Ever since I kissed her, she avoided me so much that I lost hope.

She didn't know that I liked her, maybe yes, but she didn't know why. When she seduced me in that forest, I was just a jerk. After that I compared her to other women I knew, and she was unbelievably confident, strong and beautiful. I thought she was superficial, but when I saw how she treated her friends and family, I knew that she wasn't.

Even though she was crazy for that Uchiha, I knew it was just a stupid crush of rivalry between her and Sakura. Some months later I noticed she was falling for her teammate, my byakugan didn't lied. That's when I knew it, that I had feelings for her. Ever so slowly I started to observe her. I felt like a stalker but nevertheless.

Although loud mouthed, I thought that if I was paired up with a silent girl I wouldn't stand it. That was way too much silence. She was the woman I wanted, and after I kissed her, I confirmed my feelings.

When I was ready to make my move… that happened.

_Tenten…_

She told me she was falling for me. I didn't return her feelings. I told her I liked someone else.

"I know you like Ino Neji. I've known you for so much that you can't lie to me. But let me tell you something, she likes Shikamaru, not you. I heard their relationship is going better. They have become steady." She said clearly.

Slowly my anger and pain started to consume me. I clenched my fists so hard that my knuckles went white.

"I have to see it with my eyes"

I walked away.

_It was true… _

They were kissing passionately. I couldn't stand it and I went away. I decided to take ANBU training and after that, I returned only to see her happily with that man. That's when I decided to give a chance to Tenten.

_How __wrong I was…_

**Gaahina chan: I know it sucks. Just review. There's a lack of nejixino.**** Also, when I said that they never spoke to each other, I'm referring to Shikamaru and Ino. Sorry for any mistakes you saw. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Gaahina chan: Really… I'm trying my best. ****Yeah because not so many ideas pop out of my head… so sorry if this isn't what you were expecting. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO!**

_**Make me mad**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

**Ino's P.O.V.**

My mind is driving me crazy. All these things happening at the same time is too much for me.

I can't tell what's going to happen if I continue to hide. He will come…and soon. I know so, because he is Hyuuga Neji.

He was the man that stole my first kiss. The man that captured my heart and soul in just one night. He was the guy that after kissing me forcefully I couldn't stop thinking about him.

_What was I suppose to do?! _

I didn't know his reasons or the consequences of it. He just came swiftly into my life and began these… uneasy feelings. For god's sake, I'm Yamanaka Ino! I don't fall for guys like him. But then again, he's just so cold, mysterious and handsome… Oh my!

After I realized that my feelings for him were beginning to become steady, I tried to get to know him. But then I heard them… Tenten had confessed her love to him, and I was there, so shocked and so blinded… I ran away and end up in my best friend's arms. I tried to forget him, and so time passed. Neji had gone to ANBU, and I was even more convinced that he wasn't for me.

As for me, I and Shikamaru were happy, except for one horrible thing.

_Everything was falling apart…_

He was falling for another girl. The Suna girl, Temari. She was beautiful, confident, strong and not tamed. Shikamaru was falling deeply for her, so much that he didn't give me the love I so bad wanted. He was so focused on her that he even misplaced our names when we were kissing, and that was it. I couldn't resist and I broke up with him. He was a total jerk, like him.

Then I began to realize how weak I was. I'm 16 years old and all I'm worrying about is my love life… It's stressing me out that I can't find the love I want, so I tried to distract me. But it failed, he came back… to her. I saw them together always. They were good looking, so cute and so romantic, people said. My life was literally falling apart. I couldn't understand what was affecting me so much. That's when I knew it… I still loved him. I still wanted him. And that was so wrong my friends… so wrong.

_Knock_

_Knock_

"Dammit…what now?" I thought.

"Ino chan… dinner's ready"

_I won't see him…_

**End of P.O.V.**

-o-

**Neji's P.O.V.**

She hasn't come. It's been 3 days since I told her to meet me here. Am I disappointed? Of course I am. I love her don't I? Then what was the point of being with Tenten. She wasn't the woman for me. I knew so and I confirm it now. Ino was infatuating for me; she drowns me to her. While Tenten was... in a way, stressing. She wasn't the one that understood me. Although I haven't made too much contact with Ino, when I saw her blue eyes that fateful night, I knew that she could understand me.

She was the one that invaded my mind when I wasn't in a mission. She was the woman who I kissed first. The woman who I wanted to hold forever. And I tell you something my friends, that's going to happen. I'm determined to do this, to make her mine I mean.

I slowly walked through trees and to the main street of the town. There I could see a few shops closing and Naruto in the ramen stand. Since everything wasn't in place, I decided to go for something to eat. I didn't realize sooner that I had sat next to Naruto.

**End of P.O.V.**

"Yo Neji. Why the large face?" Naruto said with his mouth full of noodles.

Neji ordered and then he stared at Naruto. In some way, he admired him, but at first glance, he could say that he was a total fool.

"Won't you answer me? Because I swear that I can see you have some problems"

_How can he know about it? He barely has spoken to me. Oh yeah… he has better eyes than mine._

"Do you love someone?"

_That wasn't smooth Neji…_

He mentally slapped himself.

"Oh so that's it. Well yeah, but I think she doesn't so…"

"Won't you fight for her?"

"I have tried, but she's in love with someone else. I decided that I better try to find someone else. Lately…I have felt different, like she doesn't complete me"

For the next ten minutes, they didn't say anything. They ate in silence, enjoying their company. Neji was thinking deeply while Naruto was thinking of that special girl who he thought she would complete him.

When they finished, Naruto broke the silence.

"So what are you going to do? Are you trying to say to Tenten that you love her or something?"

After that, all that Neji felt was guiltiness. He was sure he didn't like her, and was so much surer that he didn't love her.

"It's not Tenten"

Neji could feel his fists clenching. Tenten didn't deserve this, but it was the best way. He couldn't cheat her. That was so much more painful than the truth.

"Are you going to tell her this?" Naruto turned into a serious tone.

"Yeah"

Neji decided to direct his gaze to the counter. He was feeling very uneasy. He hated when the emotions overcome him.

"So who's the girl?"

"…"

Naruto turned his head to look at Neji. He looked desperate and so fucking stressed.

"What? Is she taken?"

Neji turned to Naruto. How could he? He sure is good at reading people.

"…yes"

"That's bad"

"I already know that" he glared at Naruto.

"Oi calm down dattebayo!"

Neji relaxed himself; he wasn't going to get out of this. He knew for sure that at the end of the day, Naruto would be his company.

"Ino"

"You know, lately people see me as the psychologist of the town"

"And how does that relates with what we are talking about"

"Because Shikamaru talked with me. Ino broke up with him"

Neji couldn't believe his ears. Was he just blinded by his wishful thinking? Or maybe he has become a crazy man. Before he could react, Naruto grinned at him.

"Well? Aren't you happy?"

"…"

"I'll accept that as a yes. See you later Neji. Good luck with the loud girl"

Neji stared at Naruto's figure slowly fading away. How he made him happy. He could feel his heart bumping again. His eyes didn't show numbness like before. After that, he stood up and headed to Tenten's house. She needed to know.

In the distance, a tall blonde woman smiled at the retreating back of the Hyuuga. She couldn't help but being anxious.

-o-

She shifted her body in the warmness of her bed. Slowly her eyelids began to drop until she heard something hit her window.

_Huh…?_

She stood up and directed her gaze outside. There he was Hyuuga Neji staring at her. His face was emotionless like always. She opened her window and let Neji pass.

"What's the matter Neji? It's very late."

"Yes Tenten, it's very late to say this. But is better if I tell you this now"

She sat on her bed and looked seriously at the man. She could feel her chest tightening. Something wasn't right.

"It was a wrong decision to make us a couple"

She sighed. Deep inside her she knew that someday he was going to tell her this.

Neji looked at her. He saw all the expected emotions. Sadness and regret covered her chocolate eyes.

"I…knew this would happen someday. So I don't blame you. Although, I want to thank you for being with me this time" she flashed a little smile and he too did it.

"You were great"

They embraced each other for some minutes and formally he departed.

-o-

Neji could feel a weight leaving his shoulders. Not that Tenten was a charge, but he was now content that everything was in place. Well, almost everything.

_Ino is missing…_

He fastened his pace as some droplets began to fall down. Sure he wasn't lucky. His home was on the other side of the town. But Neji being Neji, he ran at incredible speed, speed that was only granted to a few ninjas.

"I'll take a warm bath after this" he thought as he spotted his apartment. Suddenly, his feet couldn't move. A soaked, shivering Ino was waiting for him in his doorstep.

"We—we need to talk"

**-o-**

**Gaahina chan: Okay…I know I always make Tenten the abandoned girl, but hey I can't help it. She's the only girl I could think of that really likes Neji. Also I don't support NejiTen so that's why I always picture her like this. **

**I hope my next chapter doesn't come so late. But you know, school is starting in Monday so please give some time. And also I'm having some pseudo writer's block. Please review and forgive any mistakes you saw. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Gaahina chan: Well, first of all I'm so sorry for not updating soon. And also if this is not that long- It is hard when all you can do is study, eat and sleep… Second, I want to thank those who review. I really appreciate that. And finally, to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

_**Make me mad**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**By Gaahina chan**_

-o-

It was 11:30 in the night. Neji had been able to make it without being soaked, but Ino couldn't. When they stepped inside of his apartment, Ino shivered even more at the coldness of the apartment. Maybe living alone wasn't a good thing, everything was cold. Neji decided to let Ino take a warm bath to regain her temperature and don't catch a cold. He was being patient. Ino was a woman that did take care of her body. She asked Neji if he had body cream and soap with smell of roses. In this instant, Neji couldn't help but think what was going to happen. What would happen when she got out of the room? What was he going to do? He didn't even know what to say to her. Truly he wanted her to stay with him, to accompany him this night, more precisely, forever…. But that didn't mean that she also wanted it. Maybe she only has friendly feelings for him, or maybe she would say that it was too late for them. His stressing thoughts consumed him. He could feel his brows furrowing and his fists clenching, and for no particular reason he scowled at the door.

_Damn thoughts._

He was not accustomed to this kind of feelings. Far from the love, there was this anxiety, this wish of him taking her in his arms, hold her protectively and make her his. The thoughts continue to travel in his already screwed up mind. His head pictured him caressing her soft skin, kissing the nape of her neck, trace her hair with calloused and perfect fingers, feeling every curve of her body. Man, what kind of ninja he was?

He snapped to reality as he heard the water stopping. Ino probably didn't want to put her already soaked clothes another time, so he went for some shirts and shorts for her.

Ino opened slightly the door only to reveal an empty living room. She stepped out of the bathroom and turned her head only to see a wide eyed Neji staring at her. He couldn't help but admire her. Her beauty blinded him from his actions. Now he could only think that they were in his home, alone, a thin towel separating them.

He regained his thoughts and shook his head furiously. He handed her the clothes and entered the bathroom quickly. Ino looked at the already closed door. She was confused by the way Neji was acting. He was far from the cold, unemotional ninja. She could see the confusion and shock in his pale eyes. His brows also proved that. She decided to ask him when he was done with his bath. For now, she went to his room to change. As she putted his clothes on, she discovered that his clothes smelled like calm woods. The woody smell was accompanied with some fresh mint. It was like smelling Neji himself. Ino inhaled the scent and sighed. Neji was a broad man. All those years training made him a very muscular and attractive man. His clothes were big even for a guy of his age. She putted the black shorts and white T shirt and left the room. Neji was in the kitchen preparing some tea.

As Ino entered the kitchen, Neji studied her face. Her hair was down and she in his clothes made him want her more. He decided to shook any wishful thinking and go directly to the point.

"How do you feel?" he served the tea in the small white table in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm okay thank you. Your clothes are warm" she embraced herself and then she allowed herself to sit in one of the chairs of the kitchen. He also sat down and sipped at his tea. She was silent, very silent, unlike her. They felt the awkward silence invading the room. Neji or Ino didn't know what to say. As they finished their teas, they looked at each other.

_What am I going to do…What do I say?_

She shook her head. She was a very strong woman. Nothing scared her, not even the possibility to die in missions. Her blue eyes were directed at his pale ones. As if in a staring contest, they didn't look away. Ino could feel her heart already breaking her bones and skin trying to get out. As she putted a hand in her chest, he knew that she was feeling too much. The pressure was in such intensity that he even felt some nervousness. Almost as if they couldn't breathe, Neji broke the silence and Ino sighed.

"You said you wanted to talk"

She nodded and then she looked at the table. What was she supposed to say? She didn't even know why she came here in the first place. Yes, she knew that Neji and Tenten weren't dating anymore and that she had a chance, but now words didn't seem to go out. She held her hands and directed her eyes to him. He was impassive too. His eyes seem to explore her own, like if he wanted to discover something. Ino stood up and started speaking.

"I heard you talking with Naruto…" she let a breath out. She couldn't say anything more. She was entranced by his eyes, his lips, his face and body. All she could do was think over and over again. He said he loved her didn't he? She tried to regain her self confidence, but something was wrong. He wasn't moving. He didn't say anything. She directed her eyes to his pales ones and nothing happened. When she was over the border of craziness, he spoke.

"I meant everything I said."

With slow, steady strides, he closed the distance between them. His eyes told him that she was nervous, that she was in a point that everything felt that it was wrong. Ino could feel his gaze. Her hands tremble and her heart throbbed in pain. Her mind seem to blurry and her sight only saw his slightly purple eyes. As she felt her eyes close, she reached his face with her hands. She touched his cheek and Neji flinched a little because of the soft touch. Ever so slowly, she parted her lips and leaned on him. He closed his eyes only to feel her head resting on his chest. Her hands traveled from his cheeks to his neck and then to his muscular torso. As Ino saw how Neji closed his eyes, she reached for his lips. She moved her lips upon his. Her hands mixed with his silky, dark hair. She closed her eyes forcefully and one tear fell. Before they even noticed, Neji cornered Ino to the wall behind her. His hands moved from her shoulders to her back. He explored her curvy body while she grabbed his face in an attempt to push him closer. In a second, their tongues danced witch such passion that both their mind and heart screamed for more. Their desperate and hot bodies collide with each other until their lungs pleaded for air.

They caught their breaths until Ino reached his hand. With slow movements, she intertwined her fingers with his. She blushed and Neji smirked.

"Don't worry, you'll get accustomed to this kind of things, because from now on _you are my girl_" He whispered the last part on her ear making Ino shiver in excitement. Neji was a very mysterious man.

"Um-Neji I have to go. It's late and father must be preoccupied" she said already walking to the door. As she was about to grab the doorknob, she felt his hand on her wrist.

"But, it rains outside and it seems that it is heavy. If you go out, you could catch a cold, so why not stay here for the night. Your father would understand" As he said this he posed his hands in her waist already traveling her neck with his lips, making Ino moan. He tightened his hug and softly turned her around. Soft pink lips received him. Without further hesitation, Ino putted her arms around his neck, deepening the passionate kiss.

Wanting more, Neji pushed her onto the couch making him be on top of her. He caressed her face and she parted her lips for him. They fondled each other until Neji felt painful arousal.

They looked at each other; they knew it was very soon. Very soon for them to take that big step although they knew they loved each other. Without saying anything, Neji took her hand and lead her to his bed. They climbed onto the bed and as soon as they embraced each other, they closed their eyes.

_**FIN**_

**Gaahina chan: well that's it. I think that it wasn't that bad. Anyway, no so much reviews so I will leave it like that. Thanks for those who review. Well hope you liked it and sorry for the long wait. TT byes!**


End file.
